1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a removable cartridge for use in combination with a liquid infusion apparatus that may be used to infuse liquid drug continuously into a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assemblies that hold liquid and are adapted to be detachably connected to an infusion system and provide the source of liquid to be infused are known. Generally, there are two types of assemblies: those that are affixed directly to an end of the infusion system such as the assemblies described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,703,084 and 3,486,539; and those that are remotely connected to the system by a conduit, such as the assemblies described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,393 and 3,731,679.